Currently, in the field of e-commerce, digital publishers (hereinafter “publishers”), such as any website owner other than an e-commerce website, recommend and write about different products and services on their websites and applications. However, these publishers are not able to monetize these recommendations without having to either operate their own e-commerce software or forward their traffic and users to third party retailers' websites. As such, the current e-commerce solutions either require publishers to forward traffic away from their own website to retailers' websites or force publishers to operate their own e-commerce software if they want to sell from within their own website. The example of the former is commonly known as affiliate marketing. Affiliate marketing allows publishers to promote links to products on a retailer's website.
A well-known multinational e-commerce online retailer, Amazon.com, has built a multiple retailer checkout, but the entire experience of the e-commerce occurs on their website. Amazon.com does not allow publishers to host multiple retailer checkouts on their own websites and as such, their solution only allows publishers to promote Amazon's products. Thus, a need exists to allow multiple retailer products to be e-commerce enabled within the publisher's website.